My Evil Brother who wasn't so Evil
by Sakeydo Uzumaki- Kame Roujnin
Summary: We jump into the life of the Leaf village's strongest ninja. No not Naruto, Sakeydo his brother. We follow his life from the beginning leading up to the present,a life or death battle, Brother vs. Brother; Kyuubi vs Kame Kyuubi? Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

_**'Hey Baka**!'_

_"What do you want I'm typing!"_

**_'Arent you going to introuduce us, not everyone reads the profile page,especialy newbes like us.'_**

_"Youre right there. Sup, my names Brandon, and the jerk who typed first was sakeydo my ' inner self. ' "_

_**'Ya and if you don't get it you don't deserve to read or even know about Anime!**' (Giant chibi angry face)_

_"Dude, harsh,do you want them to read our story or not?"_

_**'I could care less,I'd rather look up this porn site,www...**'_

_"SHUT UP!" (Anime sweat drop) "Sorry, it hard not to talk to him like hes some one else,and he keep making type what he want to say." (depressed look)_

**_'Well enough chit chat losers! I'm going to make it plain and simple,were doing this just for fun and to improve writing skills,hate my style? then don't read it bithces!'_**

_"Well aside from the rudness, I guess thats what i wanted to say,enphisis on I guess. Aside from that i just warn that i'm a begginer, a lazy begginer and they will get longer.."_

_**'When we feel good and ready Mother ****!#****#, HEY who's the wise guy censoring me!'**_

_"Me, do you want to get kicked off!"_

_**'Screw you, later losers**!' "Hope you like me."_

_"P.S. Discliamer**:**I do not in any way own Naruto."_

**_"And you're an idoit if you thought we did HA HA HA!"_**

_"JERK."_

Chapter 1, The story behind the legend

My name is Sakeydo Uzumaki, I was born in the leaf village but have long since abandoned those days. My father was the fourth Hokage and for what little time we spent together, he told me what it meant to be a shinobi. "Son"? My father said, "yes dad"? "Have I ever told you the story of the brave K.I.A. shinobi"? "Well if you sit here, I'll tell you".

I listened, but I fond it hard to believe someone should sacrifice there life to save so many. Who will probably forget who you are within the next few years. Everyone said I had so much potential, the villagers had me help them every once in a while. Some were chores like going shopping or searching for the neighbors darn cat.

"Well I don't have all day you stupid cat, are you going to come down or do I have to make you"? "Sakeydo, are you sure you can handle it, if its too hard I can get someone else to help". That was Lady katara, she was fifty and forgot things easily, and was worried I was to young to climb a tree that high; I probable was.

But if she was going to make me miss play time, I wasn't going to take 'never mind' for an answer. "Wait until I get up there you stupid fur ball!" (hisses) "Hey! take it easy, you got yourself into this". Long story short I had to help Lady Katara often, but that wasn't one of my better moments.

A lot of the time I liked playing with my new friends the most, the three Junín in training with Sarutobe sensei. I was always the little tag along, and none of the other kids seemed to mind; but if I think about it now it was probable because I was the fourth Hokages son. The girl was cute and her name was Tsunada but she had a wicked temper if you ticked her off which that kid Jiraiya did a lot.

I didn't think he was so bad, in fact on a number of times you could find us peeping on the ladies bath house, he said it's never to early to learn about girls. "Quit kid or your goanna get us caught". Whispered the silver haired kid. "Well I wouldn't be so loud if you weren't so heavy, why do I have to hold you up any way"?

"I'm older, so what I say goes." "Ok, but Id hate to be in your shoes when my dad finds out I have back injuries because of you". Sakeydo siad slyly, Getting down and knowing he had the upper hand Jiraiya gave in. "Fine but before I get you up there let me tell you what your about to see, when you're older your going to like girls in a whole other way but for know think of it this way".

Jiraiya leaned in and whispered into my ear, after that I really took an interest in learning more from Jiraiya, I also stared at Tsunada a lot more. The only kid I didn't like was Orochimaru. Talk about creepy he never talked, he never played with anyone, I found it best to just avoid him. The time I spent was short lived; I remember it like a vivid dream. The only thing clear now was that horrible day that started everything.

I was five when Dad came home grabbing me and my Mom in a hurry, he told me to wait in the leaf village shelter and ran off with Mom. I don't know why, but I choose that night of all nights to disobey my dad's wishes and try to find out what was going on. I ran past the academy school into the forest of death. I was to afraid to go in but I didn't have to I could see it in the distance. I couldn't believe it, the red glowing eyes, fierce pointed teeth, claws ripping through the village like paper.

It's tails, riping and swinging about knocking over trees and mountians like bowling pins. Thier were nine of them it had to be the Kyuubi, and then the unthinkable happened Father showed up on the back of a giant toad,he stood there so confident and strong;thats probable the last time I ever thought of him with any respect towards him. Why, why would he risk his own life to try and take on the Kyuubi. "Unless he plans to..."!!

On that day the village was attacked by the Kyuubi and the Fourth Hokage gave his life to seal the demon inside the next born baby, unfortinalty my Mom was pregnant that day and my brother was born.

Our mother was killed in the process, and thanks to me leaving the shelter I was pronounced dead, without so little as a search party. I vowed on that day on top the mountains were the faces of the hokage's were carved, to live my life for one purpose. "**Revenge"!**

**_'Why did you space every other two lines?'_**

_"Every one else does." (silly cat face with tounge sticking out)_

**_'Whatever, looks stupid to me,it looks better and longer on Word.'_**

_"Can't argue with you there,but I work with what I can."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_'I still completely hate how this program shroten's #!!# ...Pal this censorship crap really isn't working for me!'_**

_"Well until I feel a little more confident about how this thing work as far as rules a chating go, IT STAY THAT WAY!"_

**_'OK OK!, you don't have to yell, phyco.'_**

_"Don't call me a PYHCO!"_

_**'Fine.' '...'** (SLY face with evil grin apperas)**'cough cough phyco cough'**_

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"_

**_'Nothing...'(whispers) 'Phyco.'_**

Chapter 2 becomeing a wonderer

I ran away from the village, I hated my brother for killing our mother and had no Father to go to. There was nothing left for me in the Leaf village. I made my way to the sand village in hopes of finding something to do, a meaning to my life. Unluckily all I had to look forward to was two years of wandering.

The sand village was unforgiving, as I spent countless nights alone I adapted and learned survival skills; I found materials to make a cloak to heat up in at night. I always found it mesmerizing to stair at the moon, after a while I knew all the phases. No one cared who I was not even so much as a hand out and for the longest while I couldn't figure out why.

One day a kid put it all together for me, he lost his Mom and I tried to help him but he just kept staring at me like a deer in the headlights and ran off. I turned to a mirror to look for what he might be staring at and then it hit me, the mark on my neck; it was the one my Dad gave me. I then relished the leaf and sand villages aren't exactly the best of friends, and here I am walking around with the mark of the Fourth Hokage.

Once I effectively covered up my neck it was time to move on, I hadn't Studied much when I was at home so I blindly set off to the North seeking training. I ended up in the village hidden in the rain, there took place some of the most life changing events for me. On the first day I masqueraded as an orphan, and with my heritage hidden it was a piece of cake.

In the academy I learned a lot of things and I found it highly effective to have one on one time with my teacher. "Sensei what are scrolls"? He answered, "Scrolls are where some of the villages most valued jutsu's are written down, each village has countless numbers of special scrolls, some seal away unknown jutsu's to be studied and others are special contracts for a special jutsu called summoning".

I understood most of what he said and figured I learn more later on, but I still had questions. "How many villages are there"? "There are many villages, but some of the main ones are on this map". "We are here in the village hidden in the rain, in the lower left corner is the village hidden in the sand. This area is the desert region of the land of wind".

"Next to us is the hidden grass village; which is famous for diplomacy and analyzing foreign jutsu's". "Some of the lesser known villages are, the village hidden in the stone, the village hidden in the water falls, the village hidden in the clouds, and the small village hidden in the sound". "What's this big village here"? I asked, knowing very well what it was.

"Oh, that's the biggest village of them all the village hidden in the leaves in the land of fire, here is the heart of all five nations and is as strong as they get with all the great shinobi they have". "Last but not least the village hidden in the mist, a remote islands were a thick mist conceals it from the rest of the villages".

My sensei told me more than my Dad ever did, but he really didn't get the chance to teach me much while he was alive. Kunia 101, shuriken control, and a lot of genjutsu, I seemed to be especially talented and had a talent for learning quickly and adapting, a natural genuis with a sharp intelect they told me.

That's was why I received constant praise, it wasn't until I started learning from scrolls that students as well as my sensei began to get jealous. I made it look so easy and mastered techniques effortflessly, they even ignored me when I told them how much concentration and hard work it took;they always said I was just bragging.

When I was eight I began the path to my vow of revenge, smarter, faster, and stronger, I was a lot better at observing things and later on I would learn it would come in very handy. My last day at the academy was enlighten, in order to graduate we had to fight each other in a tournament and I made it to the final round with ease and all the skills I learned were put to the test.

I was up against the second best student in the class compared to me, he started off with very fast high paced attacks I almost couldn't invade him. It was just one blow after another and before I could counter he had me in a trap, being a village full of high skilled assassins I should have seen it coming. But he released a rain fall of shuriken and kunai wizzing and buzzing through the air.

Rushing closer and closer probable filled to the brim with poison, he watched as his plans were going unchallenged. Soon all I could see was the eyes of the village staring at me, and I could swear just for a second when I jumped out of pure impulse everything froze. Then strangely but thankfully I was able to summon a Genjutsu; I saw it in sensei's scroll. I watched as I finished the last hand sign with incredible speed , and each kunia began to pass through me like little tiny ghost leaving my body untouched and I was able to land behind him.

A silence fell over the crowd as if death was clearly defied, and my stuned opponent turned to stab me when we meet eyes. My neck began to burn like the stinging desert wind in the sand village and a overwhelming feeling came over me. At this point the rest of the field began to fade and everything was blue and black, I was still staring at him and he got scared. He would try to run but he couldn't, he tried to talk but only blood came out and as his eye's began to burn black as Cole everything went back to normal and the match ended when he dropped dead.

I couldn't believe what happened, the only explanation I could think of was I killed him with my eyes, which explained why I was suddenly going blind. What couldn't be explained were these visions of this little kid doing things and he looked like the dead guy.

Confused I decided from this point on I would keep my eyes closed as often as I could; seeing with an advanced type of genjutsu I learned, while I stood there eyes closed in a daze the shinobi surrounded me. "You are here by arrested in the name of the rain village for the murder of a fellow shinobi and the use of a forbidden genjutsu". Swaying to the direction of the voice I asked, "what genjustsu may you be referring to"?

"Because I assure you, any misuse of a scroll or my own talents are clearly unattended and I beg your forgiveness". I was cut short of my apology by one of the guards to my left. "Say any thing else and you will be severely punished maybe even death". I paused and let the wind blow through my hair and my mind started to race.

Now my mark was burning more and I relished in the students left hand was a blood stained scarf and the though that my secret was out and that they would kill me, over took my mind and made me rage inside. "If your going to kill me, you better make sure your ready for the darkest day of your putrid lives". I said in a cold voice diffrent and filled with hatred.

my mind had fogged and flashed images of when I made my vow,and of that damned Kyuubi. All I could think was I'm not going to die before I can forfill my Ninja way, the vow I made a top the Hokage mountian, and I'll kill any one who stands in my way. "Stop Sakeydo don't say another word"! "What do you mean sensei, I won fare and square, and they dare accuse me of murder and stealing"!

Sensei even though I couldn't see him, I could tell there was desperation to save me in his voice. "Please, they only want to help you, but they can't if you insist on threatening the village..." I shot in, "Don't lie to me, you want to hold me ransomed for the leaf village, I know by now you've seen my neck".

He grimly responded, "yes that may be true, there's no denying that... but I will do every thing I can to save you, but you have to trust m..." I was thinking about considering the offer, but all of a sudden sensei stopped talking I kept asking what was wrong but when I moved my hand I suddenly relished I had already moved.

Not only that, but there was a warm liquid running down my hands meaning the only conclusion left was...I, killed him. Things were getting less and less clear with my eyes closed, I could only hear screams and smell blood, the rest is a blur and by the time I was able to open my eyes again I was on top of a mountain and the village of rain was up in bright orange flames.

Until the overwhelming grey clouds passed over me, hiding my tears as the shower washed away the blood on my face and before the night ended I saw the white glow of the moon behind the clouds, to scared to glow on the once pure wondering street rat.

**_'Just so you guys know I don't double space to make it look longer,it's not like I'm trying to trick anyone...atleast not this time hehehe'_**

_"Ya, it's actaully easier on the eyes when we re-read it."_


	3. Chapter 3

_"The first little bit of romance."_

_"Guess my dark sides quiet today,to many all nighters,the more I think hard the more tired he is,sorta like a hang over."_

**_'Just SHUT UP AND SLEEP ALREADY!'_**

_"Bye guys enjoy chapter 3."_

Chapter 3, a love short lived 

I only got a few miles North East before the battle started to take its toll, my right arm was broken, my vision was blurring, and the deep flesh wounds were draining me of what blood I had left. Delirium began to set in and I couldn't think straight anymore, I collapsed and began to inch closer and closer with my good arm in some desperate hope of reaching salvation.

(3 days later)

"Did anyone get the number of that bomb that hit me,It almost killed me"? I sayed sarcasticly, delirious I raised up out of the white bed to try and focus in on things, but in the fear of loseing my eye sight to my un-named power, I closed them and blindly called out to any one near by.

"Hey were am I and why dose it smell like dead people"? "Hope I didn't kill any one again". I muttered under my breath, "what did you say"? Said a voice from the doorway, a genital censer voice leading me to believe it was a girl; surprisingly about my age. "Oh, nothing, I just wanted to know were I am". Then she said,

"Your in the village of the grass infirmary and you really shouldn't move in your condition". Strange I felt just fine, I must have healed faster than they thought and there a little scared so I decided to play Coe, "well that's nice of you to be so concerned, could you come over hear so I can thank you without yelling across the room". Slightly startled she made her way over but tripped and landed on top of me.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry please forgive me". A little more distracted by her body so close to mine I blushed bright red, "don't get so flustered, its ok , you didn't hurt me or anything. But I would like it if you turned the lights on later". Slowly she announced, "well, the lights are on your eyes are just closed, you can open them any time you want".

Embarrassed I said, "see the thing is I think I'm going blind and I'm afraid to open my eyes". More than nervous this time she rushed out an apology, "no problem, you sound like a cute girl what's your name"? I asked a little aroused, praying I hadn't stepped over the line. "Well I don't know about cute, but my name is kimiko, and thanks for the compliment your not so bad yourself". She paused, "wait I shouldn't have said that"! I asked, "why not If you like some one you shouldn't have to hide it".

Shocked, she had a nervous reaction I never saw coming. "Stop it right now"! Next thing you know, she slap me and the bed ate me like a sandwich. "Ouch"! I yelped, "oh dear I'm so sorry are you ok"? I didn't answer because I passed out from the pain; I learned later that kimiko would be my rehabilitation doctor and work with me over the next few weeks, bringing us closer together.

"Ok Sakeydo, take my hand and we will try to walk today". Feeling encouraged by holding her soft sweet caring hand I asked her a question, "So do you think If I get well enough I could enroll to do some training here"? She hesitated but told me, "yes, even though we don't like rouge ninja very much, I'm sure they don't have any reason to say no".

Then I remembered my mark, I lunged at my neck and losing my balance fell to the floor". Slowly she leaned in resting on her knees and whispered, "don't worry about your birth mark, I covered it up before anyone could notice".

Confused, I asked why would she do such a thing and she said, "well I could tell from the day I saw those blurred eyes of yours you wouldn't kill a bug". Ashamed of what happened in the rain village I didn't tell her just how far she was sticking her neck out for me.

I decided then and there I want to be with her as long as destiny allows it. I got up and asked her, "if I get well enough to join the academy will you join with me". she paused and then answered, "yes, but only if we can convince my, Dad". I agreed, but I couldn't help but notice the sadness in her voice when she said, 'Dad'.

Within a months time I was back to normal and joined the academy, Kimiko on the other hand had to join in secret from her Dad but couldn't resist being by my side. Being in the Grass village I found to be a little different than the rain village, instead of focusing on genjutsu so much they made it a goal to teach in special medical justsu's. Which I figured would come in handy in the future.

I don't know if I run into trouble or if it runs into me, but one day I ran into a kid I'll never forget, he was the son of a very revered medical ninja and we ran into each other one day when I was practicing a jutsu with kimiko. "Well I think I'm starting to get the hang of this, but I have to admit you make this look a lot easier than this is". So I lied trough my teeth, I got through my trianing easy in the rain village and well, lets just say I thought it better to lay low for now on.

"Well Sake, I'll let you in on a little secret, The reason I'm so good is because my family has a blood line trait that makes us the best medical ninjas of all the five nations". He wandered in from the hall, over hearing our conversation and taking a key interest in what she said, He had round framed glasses that glared in the light,and blueish gray hair parted to both sides.

That stair of his bugged me, not only did he look at kimiko with hate but me too, and I've learned over time to read eyes; the only way to desscibe it as he staired me down making his way towards us are snakes eyes. That and a stair only people who's hands have been staned by blood and hearts tainted with arrogants have.

"Is that a fact, because I like to think my dad is the best medical ninja around and he doesn't have to cheat". I was irritated at such a rude remark but not as much as Kimiko, who looked like there was something more to the comment than I could understand. "You take that back right now, you have no right". He coldly remarked, "make me, the only reason your Father is so famous is because he.." out of fear of something he might say she yelled, "Shut Up"! And started to tear up, and that's all I could stand.

"listen hear, if she doesn't like you talking about her parents I suggest you stop before I make you". I locked eyes with him and got right in his face, to show him I too had seen blood and evil and wasn't afriad to kill him. He walked away but I could tell this wasn't over, but I was more concerned about her feelings and took her to my temporary home. "Are you going to be all right"?, "yeah I'm ok its just...never mind, lets get back to medical training ok".

I decided to leave it alone, but then it came up again, I was on my way to meet Kimiko, when I saw a group of ninjas whispering in an alley. My curiosity was peeked, so I decided to ease in with an illusion jutsu making me transparent enough to blind into the back ground.

"Did you here about Kimiko, she's been hanging out with that shady rouge ninja they found on the border of our village". "Some say he survived a rampage in the rain village". Whispered one, "I here'd, he was the fire starter". I was worried about all theses rumors, maybe I should have been more careful about the way I acted but things only got worse as one of them said, "well what do you expects from someone who learned that, evil jutsu". Another said, "come on do you really believe that rumor"? He remarked,

"Well then how do you explain, how her Fathers only rival in the medical ninja academy suddenly dispersed; leaving him to become famous, if you ask me he killed her". "You cant prove that"! accused one, "well you can't, not prove it". I herd enough I decided I had to learn the truth, just what kind of jutsu are we talking about?

Later that day she invited me to a picnic in the park , but I just couldn't ignore those rumors. Right about the time we laid out on the blanket, staring at the soft white clouds sailing across the sky, "hey Sake, what do you think that cloud looks like"? I was too distracted to answer. "Sake, are you ok"? Her voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Ya, I was just thinking about something I herd earlier". There was an awkward pause, as she looked into my eyes to try and figure out what was bothering me. "You herd about, my secret didn't you". She tearfully squirmed, "so it's true then"? I questioned. "Wait! Hear me out before you judge me, you need to hear the whole story". She half way begged, I only nodded.

(Flash Back)

Kimiko's voice narrates the black and white memories, "it was when I was little, and everyone always told me I was lucky to be a child of such a gifted family". Frozen images of her on her Father's back flood her mind and her mother following along side his left. "But I always felt like people hated me because I was born into my great abilities.

I always felt cold eyes that only looked at me with fear and jealousy". She can remember herself crying as two bullies just finish pushing her to the ground. "Some times I would cry myself to sleep, but my Mom always stopped that when she could.

For a while the ignorance of a young child shielded me from the family troubles, but then disaster struck". "Hey, old man still losing out to your wife"? Mocked a young man possible in his 20's. "Ya, sure stinks only being second best don't it"? joined his companion.

She was little and still had to hold her Dad's hand. When she looked up at her daddy she saw his anger growing at the comments. "As if that wasn't enough, she's your wife too, man are you whipped"! giggled the man, "yeah, do you even try to be a good medical ninja, or does she do all the work". Joined in the other man tossing more insults.

"I guess we know who wears the pants in there family". On the verge of falling to his knees from laughter he wheezed, "She probable does all the work in bed too"! Too little to understand what was going on, kimiko could only watch as her father's grip on her hand got tighter and tighter, "daddy, your hurting me".

Snapping out of it he let go and raced himself and his daughter home. "Honey? What's the matter"? The little girl plopped down on the chair and watched her dad coldly ignore her Mom and storm off mumbling under his breath, "Your what the matter". The night grew still as the little girl woke up from a nightmare, tears freshly stained down her cheek, kimiko decided to go get comfort from her mom.

She stopped midway in the hall way and hid in the closet with the door barely cracked open. Her eyes widened as her Father used a jutsu unlike any she ever seen and crudely killed her Mom with it.

(End Flash Back)

Kimiko sobbed as she ended her story, and waited for him to either ask a thousand questions or just leave her. Little did she know how complicated his life was, he utterly shocked her when he did neither; but just lend in close and held her so she could cry into his shoulder. Through her many sobs she asked why and he just said, "its ok I believe you, you don't have to say another word".

Her heart skipped a beat at such a kind caring action, she just wanted to stay in his arms forever. After a while she felt her face turn red at the thoughts of being in his arms flooded her mind, both a little embarrassed broke apart and laid back down on the blanket silent the whole time.

Kimiko broke the silence first, "I was lucky enough to get this to remember her by". She held up a charm bracelet with Japanese symbols, "each has a different meaning, double happiness, good fortune, wealth, longevity; she paused and looked into my eyes as I noticed there was a fifth charm symbol.

I asked what does that one mean and as she placed her hand on top of mine and said "Love". We both laid there hand and hand as the sun began to set. Coming out of there dream like state, Kimiko relished she would have to get home soon or her Dad would beat her. "But wait, I thought you saw him kill.." He trailed off. She cringed at the thought, "yes I did, but if anyone finds out.." She trailed off.

Thinking up a plan I said, "what if you told him you had to stay at a friends house for um, medical reasons"? She thought it over and sighed, "what is it"? I asked she said shyly, "yes that will work, but um..I guess that means I'll be staying with you". She blushed at even saying it.

Starting to feel the tension he felt awkward, but that feeling went away as she held his hand again, "Id like that". Putting his mind at ease. There plan had worked her father was reluctant but agreed to let her stay, and they watched as the moon glowed in the star night. "You know when I was a street rat, I use to always look up at the moon".

She herd him, but was slightly distracted by the way his face looked in the moon light. "Sakeydo"? she asked, "Huh"? I stumbled. "Do you…do you love me the way I do". I paused not because I didn't but because she felt the same way I did, "yes I do"! I said gladly.

I could feel the excitement in her voice as she jumped for joy. Then we looked deep into each others eyes, her emerald green eyes sparkled with joy and happiness but couldn't hide the hurt of losing a loved one. I could only guess what my eyes said, with there burning… wait I just relished I've only been seeing because of the jutsu my eyes are really closed.

"Kimiko, I'm going to open my eyes so I can really see you". "I was wondering if you were going to". She said mockingly, as I opened my eyes slowly it took a few minute to focus but when I did she was even more beautiful than before, and I was speechless, she seemed to fall in love with my oddly reddish brown eyes and we didn't have to speak for what happened next.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she stretched her arms around my neck, our faces came closer and closer, until they were only inches away from each other and they could feel each others breath tickle there necks before, they kissed.

_"The more I read it the less mistakes I see, I'm glad to say"._

**_'But theres still a couple of plot holes with the whole blind not blind thing'._**

_"Why do you always got to be so negitive"!_

**_'See ya folks this could get ugly,WHO ARE YOU CALLING NEGITIVE'!_**


	4. Chapter 4

'**Warning this is were things get a little soft core M rated'**

'_**Oh boy I've been waiting to write dirty all day!'**_

"_You know you have a serious problem, I'm going to get our head examined"._

'_**What, so they can tell you your crazy'.**_

"_Don't start with me, just start typing"!_

'_**HERE WE GO'!**_

Chapter 4, Let the good times role

Sakeydo had been living at peace with kimiko for quite some time, he didn't keep track of how long it had been, but he didn't care. She had grown to know him better than him, which sometimes back fired when he felt a strange urge to be a prankster.

"I wonder if it's gonna work". He pondered as he watched his beauty skip towards his way. 'If it weren't for that stupid Jairya and his 'teachings', she probable wouldn't think I'm a pervert every time she see's me staring at her'. He thought to himself until a cute but innocent kiss on the check broke him from his thoughts.

For you see as they walked down the dirt street; met by glares of fear wrapped in hate; Sakeydo was to busy to notice as he had a plan, and prayed it worked.

(Flashback)

"_You see kid, its all about the timing, you get the right spot... and next thing you know, wooooooah BABY"! Finished the red faced teenaged __Jairya. "I see what you mean"! Too busy staring like googol eyed dolls; the boys failed to notice a fairly infuriated young teenaged Tsunade lurking behind them. Eyes boring with what Gai sensei would call "burning youth"!_

_ Only this youth had a killer right hook. "Jir-Ai-YYAAA"! The boys turned just in time to see a lousily toweled but burning red kunaiochi. "Now Tsunade lets not be hasty, it's not what it looks like"! Double angry Tsunade now resembled an evil chibi doll with pupil less eyes replaced by a dagger sharp stair. _

_"Come on tell her kid...kid"? Left in Sakeydo's place was a giant fox doll with a trade mark grin and note attached. What must have been seconds, felt slightly slower as Jiraiya quick read the note and herd a voice in the distance, laughing in joy? _

_Sorry you missed the show when you turned your head, they were E cups easy._

_ Id love to stay and chat but for the sac of friend ship, and health IM OUTTA HERE!_

_ "Why that little sneak, HE LEFT ME HERE TO TAKE THE RAP! The very nerve, HE DIDN"T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TOO Ditch him"! Before the ever powerfull fist of his fellow team mate came pummeling down he had to admit. "The kids pretty fast, the student has surpassed th…" _

_**WHAM!**_

_ Off in the distances you could see a young shinobi in the trees giggling, "Sorry Jiraiya, but I rather run today and peep tomorrow, than be in your shoes right now". _

(End Flashback)

Kimiko giggled as the red faced Sakeydo tried to sneak glances at the goddess failing miserable I might add. "What's the matter Sake-kun"? Mused his beauty in a playful teasing voice. Mind you Sakeydo was only 8 but his mind had been poisoned by the one that was soon to be nick named pervy sage in the future, her nick name of endearment sent sensations through his body and a feeling he didn't understand yet.

But between you and me its called lust, too bad Sakeydo didn't know. He was being driven crazy with confusion and the bliss of her touch on his arm as she clung happily unaware of his 'urges'. "Thanks for walking me here, I'll see you later for lunch". She blew a kiss good bye as she prepared to enter the bath house.

She had just been old enough to join, "N-no p-p-prob". Stuttered the nervous young boy who was usually too confident to stutter, especialy when it came to his chaught phrase 'no prob'.

'All he had to do was not goof the jutsu, all he had to do was NOT GOOF THE JUTSU'! He repeated in his head as he prepared to make the hand signs. "Ino, shiki, taru, shu"!

(A/N: just so you know the 'transparency jutsu' is Sakeydo's trademark jutsu like Naruto's trade mark Shadow clone jutsu)

He crossed his finger as his image began to waver out of existence, any one watching would swear he was just there. All that was left was a bend in the background behind him, as he passed the doors, 'Kimiko will kill me if she finds out'. But slowly his nerves faded into perverted thoughts of granger, 'but its so worth it to se my goddess in all her glory'. Thought the boy who maybe had learned to well from Ero-Sensei.

Kimiko's POV

She was filled with joy, around Sakeydo it was like a curtain of shyness lifted from her face each time, filling her with joy and something else she dare not named for she didn't know a word that did the feeling any justice.

She felt her self peak with joy and jump into the bath letting her towel fly away. The hot steamy bath only mildly shocked her with its warmness, she felt a blush heat her face, hidden by the redness already hitting her face, brought on by the baths. She watched as younger women smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm and obvious joy, while others had felt angry and that the age limit for the baths was still too low.

After she had calmed down she started to think, 'wow, why do I get so worked up just thinking about him'. Feeling the blush deepen on her face she let her self seep into the water; letting her thoughts swim in her head. 'I feel so warm, and not just on the out side, I'm glad I'm alone, kind of, or else I'd be so embarrassed.

She continue to soak not yet ready to do any actual bathing and just enjoying the moment. "Oh Sake-kun". S he moaned out loud before she could cover her mouth with her hand. 'Oh my god! I really need to stop...but I've been working with medical and healing jutsu all my life; shed seen more of the human body from both male and female, than most her age; but he was different she sigh inwardly.

(Flash back) (A/N: hope I'm not abusing using flashbacks)

"OK Sakeydo, I need to change your bandages". She blushed a delicate pink as the young boy unknowingly perked up at the comment, in an lower region area. She knew this had to be unusual for him but it was a common act to her being a medical ninja and all. "It's ok, I-I w-wont look if you don't want me to".

Feeling he was being rude or something close to it, he apologized; "Uh, it's ok, I don't mind...your just helping me, right"? He felt guilty none the less, with his strange recovering capabilities, their wasn't really any way he could still be bleeding, yet her smile stopped him from denying her kindness.

She lifted his shirt first gaining a blush from her face. 'He's ripped even for his age'. She had forgotten to stop staring and he felt his face get red; 'is she looking at me with...nah, I'm just getting horny'. He blushed more reaching a red tint across his face. She snapped out of it and tried to play it off as she undid the torso bandages, 'come on focus, he's just a boy...my age...who's sexy...and, wait! Got to focus; just fix the..'

"Hey no blood". She gasped. He couldn't help but chuckle, it was just the way she said it that cracked him up. "Hey stop laughing". She taped him on the arm, 'he's got a cute laugh'. She thought to herself before she herd a "Ouch"!

Sakeydo was feeling funny and faked the pain, "Oh they agony"! It was only for a second that she worried before her senses got a whiff of his game. "Oh ya, dose this hurt she attempted to tickle him succeeding until he turned the tables and pulled her to the bed beside him with a tug / hug around the waist. They stared into each other eyes before she was over come with the tickling sensation going through her body, "N-no f-fair, your b-better t-t-than I- I A-AM!

Barely breathing the last of her pleas. He stopped, giving in to her cute giggling surrender and they both looked away blushing from the enjoyment they brought to each other. Her mind was riddled with new thoughts, she would never say out loud. 'When did I get so perverted' . She thought as she had the un-dying need to continue re-doing his bandages.

"Ok, she smiled before going back to a pink blush hoping he didn't notice, let's finish changing your bandages". Lacing the slight hint of desire in her words. Sakeydo cursed his body for reacting the way it was, at a time like this, feeling the presser in his pants tighten, 'damn it'!

A crimson red flushed his face as he closed his eyes and tried to hide how shy and embarrassed he had become. She was kind of in a way happy he wasn't one of those 'show it off look how big it is' types, and used all her might not to giggle and worsen his nerves. He looked up to she a giggling girl ready to get his permission. 'I really wish she wouldn't giggle like that, its driving me crazy, but in a good way I guess'.

Now it was becoming visible why the boy was so embarrassed, and at first she wanted to look away, then curiosity got the best of her. A deep red blush rushed her face as the out line of his 'excitement' showed a, well lets face it big for his age, 'you know'.

As there faces matched bright red glows she made her move, she slowly reached out for his pants and slowly un buttoned them, edging him on un controllable; as his pants slid off the tent that rose in his boxers sent her flush a blaze. 'Why do I feel like this, I do this almost constantly, what's so different now'? She reached for it out of impulse as it slide out of the opening in the boxers accidently, his bandages only went down to his lower stomach just below the equator, but she had gone far past that not controlling her hands.

"Lady Kimiko, you have some…pa-per work"? Said a lady from the office before she trailed off. stairing at the two shinobi staring at her, faces completely red.

(End of flash back)

"Oh Sake-kun, why do I feel this way?" as she struggled with her emotions she began to feel a warm sensation in her stomach and she clenched her legs together as her waist burned with a desire she didn't understand, even if Kimiko was a medical ninja she was still young she didn't know she was getting an orgasm. As she felt her juices mix with the hot sensation of the water, thoughts of pleasure drove her to the edge on her knees desperately holding herself she let out a silent scream. As she opened her eyes she jumped, her blurred eyes from the stem could swear some one was right in front of her, and as her vision clear; "OH MY GOD, what are you doing in here!" She didn't mean to tell the whole world HE was there, but she was to surprised to stop it some how out of no where stood a half naked Sakeydo. 'Wow, does he feel the way I do for him?' looking down at his shorts and bulging 'pop tent' 'yep.' Almost giggling at both his expression and her own remark.

Sakeydo's POV

"OK, so far so good..." spoke Sakeydo before he slapped his hand over his mouth. 'I'm such a Baka! I got to keep quit or I'm busted'. Sakeydo made his way to the baths and felt a mix of perverted joy and fear; he looked for his love which was a bad idea, he saw women to the left and women to the right, it toke all his might not to pounce them like a meat hungry tiger.

A lady to the right bent down revealing everything a guy could dream of, making Sakeydo's nose bleed like a water fall. He noticed one of the girls looked right in his direction and he felt a chill go down his spine, as he looked down he noticed the blood was VISIBLE! 'CRAP'! Sakeydo thought on his feet and quickly without a splash sunk into the waters.

'Wow this waters warm'. He thought to himself as he continued to venture through the hot springs.

(A/N:I know I said it was a bath at first, I changed my mind deal with it! its this way, you soak in the water, go to the tile half and wash off.)

Sakeydo was searching for Kimiko but found it hard to keep focused, "could you wash my back"? Asked the blonde, "sure". Giggled her friend as the two girls washed up letting the waters glide off there chests; that bounced when they giggled, Sakeydo mind became more lost to its original goal.

'You could wash my back any time'. Sakeydo remarked to himself, feeling like he was forgetting something he turned away and began to glide through the water like a shark seeking prey, 'now I know there's got to be something I'm forgetting'. Before he could remember he had unknowingly swam right up to a lady not to far from Tsunade's busty size, she was wearing a one piece swim suit that was giving her an unbelievable sexy camel toe; and her nipples were for some reason very hard against her top.

'Damn'. Was all he could think as he watched this babe right in front of him, "I feel so kinky, like some ones watching me". Moaned the women, 'if only you knew'. Giggled Sakeydo in his head, she began to pull at her suit driving it deep into her juices, as they spilled out of her woman hood she placed her self in a spot that was by itself when Sakeydo glanced around.

'OH MY GOD, she is not'! Thought Sakeydo, her hands lowered to herself and began to motion up and down, up and down, faster and faster 'SHE IS'!! The water pushed against her as she rocked back and forth. Just as Sakeydo was at the peek of enjoyment he looked at the women's face, to his surprise instead of the blonde he saw 'KIMIKO'! No wait get a hold of yourself he thought as he shock his head, and the blondes face went back to normal.

Then he herd a splash and went to investigate, as he passed some of the older women he tuned in and out of there conversations. "Well I say the age limit should be higher so these little brats are kept out". Said the brunet, "I agree, that's the reason for the hot springs in the first place, to get away from kids". Finished her friend.

'Harsh'. Sakeydo mumbled to himself. Then Sakeydo was about to ask himself again for the millionth time, why Kimiko kept popping into his head; sure he started out as just going in for a peep show, Kimiko being a bonus but all of a sudden he wondered if he just did this to see her.

As if the gods were answering his question he herd someone moan his name, "Oh Sake-kun". At first he jumped and balled up for the worst beating of his life but after a couple of second he opened his eyes, blinking away the tightness of shutting them so hard. Then it clicked on like a light bulb, 'hey wait, thats Kimiko's voice'. Without any further hesitation Sakeydo made his way to where the moan came from. There she was Kimiko, in the nude; she looked so beautiful and he felt his trunks tighten as if the other girls were just side dishes to this main attraction.

Her eyes were shut as she sank into the water, most likely day dreaming, her hair went down just enough to dangle in the hot steamy water. Her chest was so amazing, what ever bra she wore hid her true size by at least an whole other size. Her pink dime sized nipples hardened at her thoughts. 'I wonder what's she's thinking'. On that thought he moved closer until he was right in front of her feet. A few minutes passed as he was hypnotized by her form, so graceful and delicate, truly a gift from the gods, his man hood began to throb as she relaxed and spread her legs unknowingly revealing her pink naked pussy.

(A/N: I'm trying not to interrupt, but for the record I think it's more arousing when you don't use words like pussy and dick, don't you think?)

Then he nearly skipped a heart beat when she said, "Oh Sake-kun, why do I feel this way"? Everything froze in time for Sakeydo, he felt his heart beat so loud he could hear it like it jumped into his ears; 'she was thinking about...ME'! This shock had loosened his concentration so much his jutsu began to fade, as his feet under water became visible followed by his legs and more.

"OH MY GOD, what are you doing here"? 'Holy Shit, the jutsu wore off'! He jumped up and towered over Kimiko revealing his 'feelings' for her, to his surprise she didn't punch, kick, or flat out kill him, she just laid there giving him a look he never seen before, love? He felt even happier when she looked as if she was going to giggle before his fantasies were cut short by a feeling of a thousand menacing stairs boring into his back, sending thoughts of death his way, he slowly stiffened up and turned around to see a whole mobs worth of very pissed women.

A group of ninja were walking by talking about the up coming festival, when they herd a giant yell from the springs. "GET OUT PERV"!! Then they say a young kid about 8 ran for his life from zooming buckets and other harmful objects. They watched as one of them said, "Man, they get younger every time". And the men laughed as the kid disappeared into the distance.

"_**Next time, Chapter 5, To the festival!"**_


	5. Discontinued

Discontinued

I'm proud of my latest Fan Fiction about the Teen Titans, however seeing as a Naruto Fan Fic was my first attempt in this popular writing world I thought it only be polite to announce I'm dropping my Naruto idea from lack of reviews. With time and experience I may try to revive the story bringing in more of the characters seeing as being based only on my character may have been this story down fall. It took a while to be sure but two things made me decide to drop the story, one with in 2 weeks my teen titans story received 3 reviews compared to my Naruto story getting no reviews in my whole time being a complete account member. Two, Naruto may be a story plot over my head in the first place, I love the show but my idea for my story was in the beginning season of the Chunin exams and seeing how much the story has grown and matured not to mention the release of Naruto Shippuden I may have to lower my vision for simpler story plots such as my current teen titans which in tv only has 5 season and possible upcoming stories of Avatar the last Air bender and Ben 10.


End file.
